


Little Do You Know ( Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pack Nights
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Las lágrimas picaron sus ojos y se mordió el labio, conteniéndolas. A pesar de que no estaba ninguno de su manada, todavía sentía la necesidad de mantenerse fuerte, para demostrar que todavía era el alfa.No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, pero cuando finalmente levantó la vista, la luna creciente estaba en lo alto del cielo. Se puso de pie y regresó al loft. Cuando llegó, notó el Jeep de Stiles en el aparcamiento. Subió las escaleras hasta su loft y, al encontrar la puerta desbloqueada, la abrió. El olor de Stiles era fresco, girando a su alrededor mientras entraba. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo y entró. Siguiendo el olor de Stiles, le encontró acurrucado en el sofá, dormido.Derek se agachó hacia él, pero se detuvo a un pelo largo de distancia. Se retiró, agarró la manta del sofá y la colocó sobre Stiles. Incapaz de detenerse, pasó suavemente los dedos por el pelo de Stiles, mientras observaba cómo Stiles se acurrucaba aún más mientras hacía un ruido de satisfacción.





	Little Do You Know ( Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Do You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398751) by [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21). 



> Hola, vengo con un one-shot sterek.  
> Tengo el permiso de la autora.  
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

La sala del frente está llena de jóvenes adultos sudorosos y borrachos. Le ardía la nariz, pero se abrió paso, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Escudriñó a la multitud mientras se quitaba los zapatos, vislumbrando a todos sus betas, perdidos en sus propios mundos. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y vagó por el laberinto de cuerpos hasta que encontró un lugar apartado, vacío de cualquier otra persona. Se volvió, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a la masa de personas.

"¡Derek!" Dijo alguien. El alfa se sobresaltó cuando un brazo larguirucho de repente le cubrió los hombros, el hedor pútrido del alcohol se estrelló sobre él. Frunció el ceño al humano, molesto consigo mismo por no estar más consciente. "¡Oye, Sourwolf, Der-bear, Creeperwolf!"

"Detente con los apodos, Stiles y llega al punto", gruñó Derek, su voz apenas se escuchaba por encima de la música ruidosa y estruendosa.

"¡Oh, no seas así!" Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Derek se tensó cuando sintió que una cabeza llena de pelo se frotaba contra un lado de su cuello. Sus fosas nasales se agrandaron cuando la excitación le subió por la nariz, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Sintió que Stiles se acercaba a él, con las caderas lentamente meciéndose contra la pierna de Derek. La mano libre de Stiles vagaba sobre los antebrazos de Derek, los labios hacían cosquillas en su oreja, el aliento caliente enviaba escalofríos sobre la piel de Derek.

"Te quiero", susurró Stiles, con los dedos pasando sobre la parte superior de los pectorales de Derek.

Derek se apartó bruscamente, pero atrapó al joven antes de que se cayera. "Estas borracho."

Stiles resopló. "Corrección: Estoy perdido. Ahora dame un beso ". Se inclinó lejos de los besos del joven, mientras él avanza cada vez más.

"Stiles, basta", espetó Derek. Dio un paso atrás y Stiles perdió el equilibrio, tropezando con él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico y le miró con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba de él. Orbes de color ámbar fundido le miraban con los ojos entrecerrados. Algo profundo dentro de Derek se rompió y juntó sus labios contra los de Stiles, sosteniéndole contra su pecho. Sus propios ojos se cerraron cuando unos brazos delgados se deslizaron sobre sus hombros y se doblaron detrás de su cuello, sus suaves labios se movieron con los suyos. Fácilmente sintió la erección de Stiles contra su muslo y deslizó una mano por el culo de Stiles, sus dedos se hundieron en la carne cubierta por el vaquero.

"Derek", Stiles susurró mientras se separaban, ambos jadeando por aire.

Derek asintió, luego levantó a Stiles, corriendo entre la multitud y subiendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Stiles y la cerró con el pie, dejando caer al humano en el colchón. Se arrastró sobre él, con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Miró a Stiles, la sangre corría hacia su pene mientras su mente se llenaba de ideas de las muchas cosas que quería hacer con la chispa. Gruñó y luego atacó la boca de Stiles una vez más, con los colmillos saliendo de sus encías. Stiles gimió cuando sus caderas se alzaron hacia arriba, los dedos se retorcieron en las sábanas.

Derek metió la mano sobre el botón de los vaqueros de Stiles, manteniendo sus labios juntos. Cuando no pudo desabrochar el botón, sus garras se afilaron, otro gruñido se escapó. Stiles se apartó, golpeando las manos de Derek hasta que se movieron y se desabrochó los pantalones. El hombre lobo tiró de ellos y sus calzoncillos bajaron con él, su boca se hizo agua cuando el pene del humano golpeó contra su camisa, la pieza de ropa ya había subido ligeramente, revelando su rastro feliz. Derek se inclinó y deslizó su lengua a lo largo del pene, provocando un bajo gemido del joven humano debajo de él.

"Quítate los pantalones, Derek," ordenó Stiles mientras se quitaba la camisa, tirándola.

Derek siguió su ejemplo, quitándose los pantalones, luego dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre Stiles, absorbiendo la vista ante él. Un profundo rubor subió por el cuello y las mejillas de Stiles, con las manos ahuecando su entrepierna. Un gruñido bajo cayó sobre los labios de Derek mientras agarraba las muñecas de Stiles, golpeándolas contra el colchón encima de su cabeza.

"No te escondas de mí", gruñó, su lobo aullando por el control. Stiles tragó saliva y asintió, observándole mientras Derek comenzaba a contar los muchos lunares que salpicaban su piel. Se lamió los labios antes de salpicar su pecho con besos, Stiles se arqueó en el toque. Mientras Stiles estaba distraído, Derek soltó una de sus muñecas y empujó suavemente contra la entrada de Stiles. Un jadeo hizo que Derek sonriera contra la suave piel y empujó dos dedos dentro del agujero, recibiendo un apretón en respuesta. Stiles alcanzó ciegamente hacia su mesita de noche y Derek le dejó ir, viéndole agarrar una botella de lubricante. Lo destapó y se lo dio a Derek, quien rápidamente se echó un chorrito en los dedos y los deslizó dentro de Stiles. Las caderas de Stiles se resistieron al instante, seguidas de un gemido bajo. Derek empujó sus dedos lo más lejos posible antes de sacarlos, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces. Luego se apretó, tiró de su erección y la lubricó. "¿Listo para mi?"

"¿Y-ya?" Preguntó Stiles, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos. Derek lamió los labios del humano y luego presionó un profundo beso contra ellos. Suavemente movió su pene a la entrada de Stiles, facilitando el interior. Un gemido entrecortado sonó entre ellos, Stiles instantáneamente retorciéndose debajo de él, el sudor brotando de su frente. Derek se acurrucó contra el lado del cuello de Stiles, inhalando el olor fuerte y embriagador, los ojos rodando en la parte posterior de su cabeza ante el olor embriagador.

Las caderas de Stiles se contrajeron cuando Derek empujó más hacia dentro, su propia erección rebotó contra los abdominales de Derek. Derek dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control y comenzó a succionar el cuello de Stiles, aumentando lentamente sus empujes, clavando las garras en el colchón. Dedos largos le agarraron los hombros, las uñas romas presionaban su piel. Derek dejó escapar un gruñido bajo, el placer se precipitó sobre él, su pene hormigueaba. Sintió el impulso y tuvo un fugaz pensamiento de anudar, pero luego Stiles gimió y se retorció nuevamente, causando que su pene se deslizara aún más. Arrastró su lengua hacia el lado del cuello de Stiles, retumbando cuando el humano giró la cabeza, revelando más piel. Movió la palma de la mano, extendió los dedos, hasta el pecho de Stiles y sobre sus sensibles pezones.

El humano era un jadeante desastre debajo de él, las piernas enganchadas alrededor de las caderas de Derek, las uñas todavía clavadas en sus hombros y apenas rompiendo la piel. Derek jadeó en el oído de Stiles cuando su pene comenzó a hincharse.

"Ah, ah, Derek, qu ..." Stiles se arqueó aún más, chocando contra su pecho, luego se dejó caer hacia abajo, estremeciéndose cuando se vino abruptamente, salpicando a los dos. Derek empujó más fuerte, sintiendo que su punta golpeaba la próstata de Stiles, luego soltó una serie de maldiciones mientras su nudo seguía hinchándose por unos segundos más.

El pecho de Stiles se agitó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Derek. "¿Qué es eso? Eres tan grande "

Derek prácticamente ronroneó y acarició el cuello de Stiles. "Mi nudo ... Lo siento."

"Mmm, está bien", Dijo Stiles arrastrando las palabras incluso cuando Derek empujaba aún más en él, todo su cuerpo tenso. "¿Der? ¿Estás bien?"

Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el placer atormentó su cuerpo cuando se vino, cubriendo el interior de Stiles y se mordió el labio para contener un aullido penetrante.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos, bajando lentamente del orgasmo mientras dejaba escapar chorros de semen varias veces más, respirando pesadamente. Stiles se movió y dejó escapar un siseo cuando su próstata chocó contra el pene de Derek, luego se relajó lentamente.

"Eso fue ... Eso fue ... Oh hombre, Derek," jadeó Stiles. Derek suspiró y luego se puso de lado, sosteniendo a Stiles cerca mientras su nudo los mantenía unidos. Stiles se acurrucó contra él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Derek. "No te contengas nunca más".

Derek tarareó y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido envuelto en el calor de Stiles.

........................................................................................................................

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, sacando a Derek de su sueño sin sueños. Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido cuando vio carteles de varias bandas, cantantes y pedazos de periódicos viejos pegados a la pared junto a él. El fresco olor a semen, excitación y Stiles flotó sobre él, una sensación de calma se instaló en su pecho.

Luego, la noche anterior volvió a su mente e inhaló bruscamente.

Se sentó lentamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación, notando el silencio desde abajo. Un suave y cálido aliento acarició su muñeca y miró hacia abajo para ver a Stiles dormido boca abajo, con la boca abierta y una pequeña mancha de baba en la almohada debajo de él.

La culpa se estrelló contra él, le revolvió el estómago y se dio la vuelta. Se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo antes de deslizarse suavemente de la cama y volver a ponerse la ropa. Se acercó a la puerta y apoyó la mano en el pomo, echando un vistazo hacia el humano. Suspirando pesadamente, salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

Bajó silenciosamente escaleras abajo y miró a su alrededor, buscando al sheriff. Vasos de plástico, trozos de comida y basura al azar cubrían el suelo, el hedor del alcohol todavía fuerte en el aire. Localizó sus zapatos y se los puso, luego salió corriendo por la puerta. Echó un último vistazo a la ventana de la habitación de Stiles y gruñó, antes de entrar al Camaro y conducir por el camino.

Sentía el pecho apretado cuanto más conducía, pero persistió, solo se detuvo cuando llegó al loft. Apagó el coche y dejó escapar un gruñido gutural mientras golpeaba su puño contra el borde del volante. La culpa solo se retorció dentro de sus entrañas y apoyó la frente en el volante, respirando pesadamente.

Se sentó allí por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente salió del coche y se dirigió a su loft, la fatiga pesaba sobre él. Deslizó la puerta para abrirla e hizo una mueca cuando el hedor añejo del alcohol y el sudor impregnaba el aire. Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Isaac y Erica acurrucados en el sofá, Boyd tendido en la silla grande en la esquina. Se apresuró a subir a su habitación, tomó una muda de ropa y entró en el baño. Encendió la ducha, dejando que el vapor fluyera a través de la habitación mientras se desvestía. Se metió bajo el agua y al instante comenzó a frotarse hasta que su piel se puso roja. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior en la cama de Stiles con el humano pasaron por su mente y se frotó con más fuerza, casi haciéndose sangrar. Cuando no pudo oler al chico en ninguna parte, cerró el agua y salió. Se secó rápidamente y se puso la ropa que había agarrado, arrojando las demás a la basura.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras y miró a sus compañeros de manada mientras se despertaban lentamente. Respirando, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar un poco de café, escuchando mientras los latidos de su corazón aumentaban lentamente a medida que se despertaban.

"¿Derek?" Miró por encima del hombro para ver a Isaac metiéndose en la cocina, frotándose el sueño. Derek gruñó mientras le pasaba una taza de la bebida caliente, dándose la vuelta para servir dos tazas más de café para sus otros betas. "Gracias."

"La cerveza con wolfsbane de Lydia era buena, ¿eh?" Derek preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la otra habitación y le entregó las otras tazas a Boyd y Erica, Isaac le seguía.

"Vodka", corrigió Boyd mientras sorbía el líquido humeante.

Derek hizo un ruido de reconocimiento y se sentó junto a Erica, Isaac tomando el lugar a su lado. "Menos mal que no tendrás mucha resaca". Se dio cuenta de que Erica se inclinaba hacia él, arrugando la nariz mientras olía. Levantó una ceja y la miró. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Hueles apagado", dijo ella. Se puso tenso, los pensamientos iban directamente a Stiles. Intentó quitarse el miedo, pero cuando un pequeño pliegue apareció entre sus cejas, sintió un repentino impulso de correr. "Usaste demasiado gel de baño. Apesta ".

Derek se relajó contra los cojines, apenas captando la mirada curiosa que recibió de Boyd. "Salí anoche y volví con un olor extraño. Así que me di una ducha ".

"Muy bien, al parecer." Boyd resopló mientras Erica sonrió contra el borde de su taza.

"¿Adónde fuiste?" Isaac preguntó inocentemente. "Rara vez sales".

Derek puso los ojos en blanco. "Salgo. Simplemente no cuando alguno de vosotros está aquí. En cuanto a dónde fui, eso no es asunto tuyo ".

"Oooh, ¿alguien tuvo un momento sexy?" Interrumpió Erica, sonriendo.

Mierda.

Derek se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a su habitación, gritando por encima del hombro: "Voy a correr".

La risa le siguió escaleras arriba, solo muriendo cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él. Dulce vainilla, canela picante y limón agrio impregnaron la habitación y su lobo gruñó, la excitación se apoderó de él. Se dirigió al baño contiguo y miró la ropa en el cubo de basura.

El olor se hizo más fuerte a medida que se acercaba, acercándose y llevando la camisa hasta su nariz. Inhaló profundamente, el olor de Stiles apenas estaba allí, lamiendo la parte de atrás de su garganta.

Un fuerte golpe de culpa le hizo dejar caer la prenda de vestir como si le hubiera quemado. Se volvió y se encorvó sobre el fregadero, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Levantando la cabeza después de un largo momento, miró su reflejo antes de gruñir y golpear su puño contra el cristal, los fragmentos volando hacia el suelo.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

........................................................................................................................

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había visto u oído hablar de Stiles y la culpa no había desaparecido en lo más mínimo. De hecho, le había enfadado más, causando que se sintiera fuera de control y arremetiera contra sus betas. Todos sabían que algo estaba mal, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente como para mencionarlo.

Era la noche antes de la luna llena y Derek corría de nuevo hasta el loft, el sudor goteaba por su espalda y su pecho, con el pelo pegado a la frente. Abrió y cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, apenas notando a Isaac en el sofá.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu carrera?", Preguntó el rubio de pelo rizado casualmente.

"Bien", espetó Derek, sacando una botella de agua de la nevera y tragándola.

"Eso es bueno."

El alfa miró al beta cuando le escuchó arrastrarse y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es?"

"Bien, um ... Erica, Boyd y yo nos preguntábamos si podríamos tener una noche de manada esta noche. Ha pasado un tiempo y echamos de menos a los demás ".

"Los verías todos los días si todos fuérais a la escuela".

Isaac se frotó la nuca, la mirada fija en el suelo. "Yo ... no puedo ... la escuela es demasiado para mí".

Suspirando, Derek se acercó y puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del chico. "Lo sé. Por eso no te presiono para que vayas."

Sus grandes ojos azules grises se encontraron con los suyos y maldijo internamente, dejando caer su mano. "¿Y? ¿Podemos?"

Derek escuchó otros dos latidos distintos cerca y puso los ojos en blanco. "Bien, vale. Pero no demasiado tiempo. Tenemos que prepararnos para la luna llena ".

Una brillante sonrisa apareció en la cara de Isaac mientras asintió. "¡Gracias, Derek!"

Derek simplemente gruñó y caminó hacia su baño, Erica y Boyd pasaron caminando con grandes sonrisas. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un vaquero y un Henley. Cuando entró en la habitación principal, la puerta del loft se abrió y Scott y Allison entraron.

Se acercó a Isaac y frunció el ceño, el beta se encogió. "Pensé que era una noche de manada. Son apenas las cuatro en punto."

"Bueno, Stiles se ofreció a traer pizza, así que decidimos hacerla temprano. ¿Está bien?"

Derek había dejado de escuchar, con la sangre fría. El aroma de dicha comida flotaba en el aire, la mezcla de dulce vainilla-canela y Stiles mezclándose. Derek se quedó inmóvil cuando la puerta se abrió y Stiles entró con Lydia y Jackson, los dos chicos tenían pilas de cajas de pizza en su brazos.

Ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los suyos y el humano tropezó antes de volverse, colocando su pila en la mesa de café.

"¡Gracias, Stiles!" Exclamó Scott, dándole palmadas en la espalda. "¿Cuánto te debemos?"

Stiles agitó su mano con desdén. "No te preocupes por eso. Yo invito."

"No sabía que tenías dinero para eso, Stilinski", dijo Jackson colocando su pila.

Un rubor se deslizó por las mejillas de Stiles mientras miraba a Whittemore. "Tenía dinero reservado para la universidad, pero surgieron cosas y ahora lo estoy guardando para otras cosas. No es que sea de tu incumbencia."

Jackson resopló. "¿Otras cosas? ¿Como qué?"

"Déjalo Jackson", intervino Allison, abriendo una de las cajas. "¿Son todas veganas, Stiles?"

Stiles resopló y siguió su mirada. "Sí, todo vegano. Hay pesto y tomate, champiñones con piña, col y remolacha y luego tres de garbanzos ".

"Finalmente, algo saludable", dijo Lydia, paseando y sacando una pieza de la caja superior.

"Bueno, tengo que mantener a mi padre en una dieta estricta, esto es para que todos sufráis con él".

Los otros continuaron hablando entre ellos, Isaac eventualmente se unió a ellos. Derek se quedó a un lado, tenso e incómodo. El humano ni siquiera había mirado en su dirección desde que entró y eso envía confusión a través de Derek.

Después de que toda la pizza había sido comida, todos se reunieron alrededor del sofá y el sillón reclinable, acurrucándose juntos. Derek estaba de pie contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras Scott y Lydia discutían sobre qué película ver.

"¿Por qué no solo ponéis la princesa prometida?", Sugirió Stiles. Scott y Lydia se miraron y asintieron, la banshee arrebatando el mando.

"Derek, ¡únete a nosotros!" Isaac exclamó.

Derek miró a su alrededor y, después de ver el único lugar vacío al lado de Stiles, se dio la vuelta. "No esta noche."

Ignoró las protestas y subió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Suspirando pesadamente, se sentó en su cama, se frotó la cara con las manos y luego el pelo. Se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a recostarse en el colchón cuando sonaron unos pasos apresurados en las escaleras. Se incorporó y miró hacia la puerta hasta que se abrió, Stiles estaba de pie al otro lado. La cara del joven estaba enrojecida de ira, enseñando los músculos mientras miraba a Derek.

"¡¿Qué demonios ?!" gritó Stiles. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Realmente fui tan malo que ya no quieres hablarme? ¿Ni siquiera quieres sentarte a mi lado para una noche de manada? ¡Si es así, solo dilo en mi cara!"

Derek parpadeó ante el repentino ataque verbal. "Espera, ¿no quieres—? Tampoco has hecho mucho para venir, Stiles."

Aparentemente eso era lo que no debía decir. "¡Me dejaste solo en la cama a la mañana siguiente! ¡El día después de mi cumpleaños! ¡No dijiste ni una palabra y ni siquiera quise intentar venir porque sabía que no dirías nada a cambio! Eres un bastardo egoísta y hambriento de poder que solo piensa en sí mismo. Sí, tienes un pasado duro, pero yo también, ¿y me ves andar dando tumbos por alguien o algo? ¡Dios mío, saca la cabeza de tu culo, Derek!"

Derek se quedó quieto, tratando de procesarlo todo, cuando Stiles lanzó otra bomba. "Quería decírtelo antes, pero no pude. Principalmente porque todavía no había tomado una decisión. Estoy embarazado, Derek, y son tuyos. Pero me condenarán si te dejo acercarte a ellos."

Stiles giró sobre sus talones y volvió a bajar escaleras abajo, deteniéndose en el fondo. Su voz estaba llena de furia, pero más tranquila, lo suficiente para que Derek todavía pudiera escucharle. "Y no estaba borracho esa noche".

Derek miró por un momento antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y saltar por encima de la barandilla, aterrizando con fuerza sobre sus pies en el piso principal. Corrió tras Stiles y agarró su brazo, tirando de él hacia atrás. Stiles se tambaleó y le miró, tirando de su brazo del agarre de Derek.

"Stiles, yo ... yo no ... ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar", dijo. "Pero solo quiero decir que no tenía ni idea. Quiero decir, apestabas a alcohol y no estabas siendo exactamente tú mismo ".

"Está bien, bebí algunas bebidas", respondió Stiles. "¡Pero no estaba borracho! ¡Me acordé de todo! ¿Sabes lo que se siente despertar solo? Pensé que no me querías, que fue un gran error para ti ".

Derek puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles, agarrándolos con fuerza. "Lo siento, Stiles. Nunca quise que te sintieras de esa manera. Yo solo ... sentí que me aproveché de ti. No podía soportar ese pensamiento y mirarte esa mañana ... me sentí mal ".

Stiles se burló y apartó las manos de Derek. "Eres un idiota. Pero también has hecho esto mucho más fácil. Me quedo con los bebés y nunca los verás ". Antes de que Derek pudiera decir una palabra más, Stiles se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del loft.

Tropezó contra la pared y se cubrió la cara con las manos, apenas notando que ahora estaba solo.

........................................................................................................................

Derek se agachó en el techo y echó un vistazo dentro de la ventana, apretando su agarre en la bolsa mientras su corazón se aceleraba. La luz del interior de la habitación estaba apagada, el suelo desordenado y la pantalla del ordenador en negro. Miró hacia el camino de acceso para ver el coche patrulla del sheriff aparcado en él y cerró los ojos para poder oír mejor. El zumbido del televisor llegó a sus oídos, conteniendo el aliento, abrió los ojos y levantó la ventana con suavidad. Entró, fue bombardeado instantáneamente con el olor de Stiles y se detuvo. Se quedó quieto por un momento, dejando que el olor le envolviera, antes de poner la bolsa en la cama de Stiles.

Se giró para irse cuando algo en el armario llamó su atención. En silencio, se acercó a él y miró dentro. Los juguetes para bebés y niños pequeños y la ropa estaban contra la pared del fondo, varias cajas de pañales apiladas en la esquina. Frunció el ceño con confusión cuando notó la gran manta que cubría la mitad de la pila, pero el olor de Stiles era tan fuerte como lo era en su habitación.

Derek dio un paso atrás y miró un minuto más cuando de repente escuchó el fuerte ruido del jeep de Stiles en la calle. Salió apresuradamente hacia el techo y cerró la ventana, luego saltó y corrió hacia el bosque, sin detenerse hasta que regresó a su antigua casa.

Redujo la velocidad para detenerse, mirando los restos carbonizados. Dejó escapar un gemido y se dirigió hacia el porche delantero, sentándose en los escalones.

"Mamá, yo ..." comenzó, luego cerró los ojos y lo intentó de nuevo. "Nunca te he necesitado tanto como ahora. Me equivoqué y no sé cómo arreglarlo". Se metió las manos en el pelo y lo agarró con fuerza, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. "Le hice algo horrible a alguien que realmente me importa y no me deja compensarle. No se que hacer."

Las lágrimas picaron sus ojos y se mordió el labio, conteniéndolas. A pesar de que no estaba ninguno de su manada, todavía sentía la necesidad de mantenerse fuerte, para demostrar que todavía era el alfa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, pero cuando finalmente levantó la vista, la luna creciente estaba en lo alto del cielo. Se puso de pie y regresó al loft. Cuando llegó, notó el Jeep de Stiles en el aparcamiento. Subió las escaleras hasta su loft y, al encontrar la puerta desbloqueada, la abrió. El olor de Stiles era fresco, girando a su alrededor mientras entraba. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo y entró. Siguiendo el olor de Stiles, le encontró acurrucado en el sofá, dormido.

El joven tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y parecía un poco más delgado, con el pelo descuidado. La parte inferior de su camisa se había subido ligeramente, revelando su pequeño bulto donde estaba el bebé. Derek se agachó hacia él, pero se detuvo a la distancia de un pelo largo. Se retiró, agarró la manta del sofá y la colocó sobre Stiles. Incapaz de detenerse, pasó suavemente los dedos por el pelo de Stiles, mientras observaba cómo Stiles se acurrucaba aún más mientras hacía un ruido de satisfacción.

Se dirigió a su habitación, mirando hacia el techo una vez que llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras. "Esto no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente".

........................................................................................................................

"¡Tú!"

Derek parpadeó despierto cuando Stiles le quitó las mantas. Miró al humano y se detuvo cuando vio la furia escrita en toda su cara.

"¡Tengo un hueso que roer contigo!" Stiles gritó mientras le apuntaba con un dedo. Derek sabía que era grave cuando no mencionaba su propia broma sobre perros. "¡Deja de traerme toda la mierda del bebé! ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¿Y todas esas cosas en el escritorio de abajo? ¡Tíralo o devuélvelo a donde lo hayas comprado! ¡Te dije que no te quiero como parte de la vida de los bebés! ¡Si pensabas que estaba bromeando, ¡no lo estaba! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"

Derek salió tambaleándose de la cama y se arrodilló frente a Stiles, colocando una oreja en su vientre, las manos en sus caderas.

"Sh", susurró, cerrando los ojos. Un suave golpe sonó y su aliento se detuvo. "Puedo escuchar los latidos del corazón de los bebés".

Stiles se quedó sin aliento. "¿De Verdad?"

Derek asintió, alejándose lenta y renuentemente, mirándole. "Son fuertes y sanos".

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior entre los dientes, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se arrodilló frente a Derek, con las manos enmarcando su cara. "Bien."

Derek parpadeó. "¿Bien?"

"No puedo estar enfadado contigo, Derek. Quiero decir, te disculpaste y, por mucho que me frustraron, amo todas las cosas para el bebé. Estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo y solo lo estoy rechazando, lo siento. No puedo soportar la idea de no tenerte como parte de la vida de los bebés. ¿Me ayudarías a criarlos?"

Una sonrisa casi divide la cara de Derek en dos. "Me encantaría ayudarte a criar a nuestros cachorros, Stiles". Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa y se envolvieron en los brazos del otro. "¿Podemos empezar de nuevo, sin embargo?"

Stiles se apartó y le miró inquisitivamente. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Stiles, no tenía idea de que tuvieras sentimientos por mí esa noche en tu casa. Lo dije antes, pero pensé que estabas completamente borracho, pidiéndole a alguien que se metiera en tus pantalones. Pero he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, mirar hacia atrás y me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Lamento haber hecho esa suposición y haberte dejado solo esa mañana. Quiero comenzar de nuevo, llevarte a citas, ayudarte a elegir lo que quieras comprar para los bebés e ir a todas las citas médicas contigo. Quiero hacer esto bien ".

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Stiles mientras sonreía de nuevo. "Odio estas hormonas. Pero sí, me gustaría eso ".

Riendo, Derek atrajo a Stiles contra su pecho, inhalando su dulce olor. "Gracias."


End file.
